Two Is Better Than One
by iMonamour
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce a Alex Bennett. Estrella internacional de la música actual, es consciente de su talento y eso la hace seguir adelante. Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Styles. Sabe lo que quiere y no dejará de luchar hasta conseguirlo. Cuando Alex accede a componer con Harry y su banda, ¿se convertirá esto en más que una simple relación profesional?
1. The Start Of An Age

Genial. 4:59 am. Allá va el maldito despertador. Efectivamente, al cabo de un minuto un insoportable sonido inundaba la habitación. ¿Por qué me levantaba tan inhumanamente temprano?, os preguntaréis, cosa que yo aún sigo haciendo. Simplemente podría decirse que mi vida no es lo que se dice…tranquila. Sin embargo, en vez de salir de la cama y empezar a hacer las cosas que necesitaba hacer me tapé la cabeza con la sábana e ignoré por completo el despertador. No existía ni un ápice de fuerza de voluntad en mí, lo reconozco. Al cabo de unos segundos, oí pasos acercándose a la puerta. Lo sabía. Todos los días era igual.

-¡Alex! No me hagas entrar y tener que sacarte a rastras de la cama como todas las mañanas, cariño. Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos. ¡Diez como máximo!

-Ya va…no seas tan cruel. – Me quejé, con voz lastimera.

La persona detrás de la puerta rió levemente ante mi comentario. Mi padre. Tan adorable como siempre. No era una persona muy mañanera, adivinad de quién lo heredé. Mi padre lo era todo para mí. Nunca conocí a mi madre. Tampoco es que esto me importara mucho, pues mi abuela me contó que ella nunca quiso tenerme, ya que se quedó embarazada cuando tenía dieciséis años y no se sentía capaz de tener una responsabilidad tan grande en su vida. Mi padre tenía veinte años y prácticamente la obligó a tenerme. Después de una larga discusión, mi madre decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo y no abortar, pero también que tendría que ser mi padre quien se hiciera cargo de mí. Y así fue. Cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital, mi madre desapareció de la vida de mi padre y nunca llegó a entrar en la mía. Pero él me quería y con eso bastaba.

Volví a oír mi nombre gritado desde el piso de abajo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y pegué un salto de la cama. No podía volver a dormirme. Entré al baño y ni si quiera me preocupé en mirarme al espejo, no quería llevarme un susto a tan tempranas horas. Me desvestí perezosamente y entré en la ducha, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente y dejándola caer por mi cuerpo. Mi pelo rubio quedó empapado al instante. Mientras tanto, empecé a repasar mentalmente mis tareas del día. Ah, sí. Hoy tocaba una larga mañana de prensa. Sí, habéis oído bien. Creo que antes debería presentarme brevemente para que podáis entenderlo todo mucho mejor.

Me llamo Alexandra Bennett, pero me gusta que me llamen Alex. Mis abuelos paternos son italianos, de ahí mi apellido. Tengo 18 años, casi 19. Vivo en Los Ángeles, en una amplia casa a pie de playa que compré para mi padre y para mí cuando gané mi primera gran cantidad de dinero. Antes vivíamos en una casa más modesta en una urbanización muy agradable, pero no siempre hemos vivido allí. Nací en Texas, donde mi padre conoció a mi madre, y nos mudamos a California cuando ya tenía 12 años. La razón fue bastante simple: un cazatalentos me vio actuar en una obra musical en el teatro local y, poco a poco, me ayudó a hacer despegar mi carrera. Ahora, en resumidas cuentas, podría decirse que estoy componiendo mi tercer álbum y que mis canciones se encuentran en las listas de las más escuchadas mundialmente.

-¡Alex! ¡Vas a gastar el agua caliente! Sal ya de ahí o tendrás que coger un taxi, si tardas más de cinco minutos no pienso llevarte, tú verás. – Volvieron a gritar desde el piso de abajo.

Salí como un rayo de la ducha pues no contemplaba la idea de irme en taxi. No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué todos los taxistas tienen la necesidad de contarte toda su vida o de conocer la tuya? Simplemente no me sentía cómoda en esas situaciones. Me puse lo primero que encontré. Total, mi estilista me tendría preparado un conjunto fabuloso para después. Bajé las escaleras mientras cantaba 'good morning, good morning', entré en la cocina y le di un beso a mi padre, quién sonreía levemente mientras me oía cantar.

-Estás guapísima, mi niña. Sabes que antes no pretendía ser brusco contigo, lo hago todo por tu bien, lo sabes, ¿no? – Me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa. Apuesto a que era todo un rompe corazones cuando era joven, aunque aún seguía siéndolo.

-Sí, papá, lo sé… - Dije arrastrando las palabras mientras lo miraba con cariño. –No lo soportarías. Pero, ¿ahora vamos a ponernos sensibles o vas a llevarme? Vamos, siempre has sido el mejor padre del mundo, no lo estropees ahora…

Lo miré con cara de corderito degollado. Accedió sacudiendo la cabeza, por supuesto, y entonces pensé en cuán largo y estresante iba a ser mi día.

Pero no todo sería tan malo.

Ni si quiera sabía que conocería a alguien que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

here...


	2. What A Shame

El camino hacia la radio estaba a unos treinta minutos desde donde vivíamos, por lo que me puse lo más cómoda que pude en el asiento del copiloto y conecté mi iPod a la radio del coche, para no aislarme y así no dejar que mi padre se aburriera. Cuando lo encendí y seleccioné el modo aleatorio, la primera canción empezó a sonar por los altavoces. _Kiss You_ de _One Direction_.

Cómo me gustaban estos chicos, pensé. Recuerdo que no solía perderme X Factor ni una sola semana. Todas las temporadas fueron realmente increíbles, pero esta banda británica-irlandesa llamó especialmente mi atención. De hecho, podría decir que sentía especial debilidad por uno de sus miembros desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Nunca he estado con ellos personalmente, solo coincidimos un par de veces en algunas galas de premios. En esas ocasiones, no pude apartar mis ojos de ellos mientras actuaban, y también deseé que a ellos les pasara lo mismo cuando me tocaba a mí estar en el escenario. Especialmente él.

-¿En qué piensas? Han salido dos canciones seguidas de estos chicos que tanto te gustan y ni si quiera has cantado una sola frase. Eso es muy raro en ti. ¿Debería preocuparme? – Me preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa pícara, mirándome de vez en cuando sin intentar apartar la vista de la carretera.

Sonaba _Over Again_.

-Estaba pensando, ¿y si hubiera alguna forma de que pudiera hacer una colaboración con ellos para mi próximo álbum? Tienen mucho talento y ¡los fans se volverían locos! – Reí. –Bueno, eso contando con que ellos también quieran hacerlo, claro. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo? – Miré esperanzadamente al hombre sentado a mi lado. ¿Olvidé mencionar que mi padre resulta ser también mi manager? ¿Sí? Pues ahora ya lo sabéis.

-Mmm…puede… Espera a que lleguemos a la emisora de radio. Creo que vas a llevarte una grata sorpresa.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, decidiendo no preguntar. Sabía que no me contaría nada.

Mi padre desenchufó el iPod y encendió la radio en su lugar, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por mi parte. Al instante, cinco voces bastante familiares se oyeron a través del altavoz. "¡_Hola, somos One Direction_!". ¡Estaban en directo, genial! Oí cómo respondían a varias preguntas de sus fans, y presté especial atención a una de ellas: "¿quién es vuestra celebrity crush del momento?" Me erguí en mi asiento y mi padre lo notó. Rió levemente ante mi expresión. Los chicos dijeron nombres como Rihanna o Demi Lovato, naturalmente, pero hubo uno con el que mi corazón dio un vuelco. "Mmm….puede que, Alex Bennett…Sí, definitivamente ella. Está muy buena." La persona rió.

-Dios santo… Qué directo. Esto va a dar mucho que hablar. – suspiró mi padre.

Pero yo le ignoré. No podía creer lo que oía. Acababa de decir mi nombre. Él.

_Harry Styles_.

La mañana pasó bastante lenta. Siempre me hacían las mismas preguntas, entre ellas que si estaba saliendo con alguien, y yo siempre daba las mismas respuestas, entre ellas que estaba soltera.

Al menos mi estilista estaba conmigo. Kate tenía 25 años, pero se había convertido en una gran amiga para mí. Además, me encantaba su pelo. Le llegaba por la cintura y era rizado y castaño. Precioso. Siempre que le decía cuánto me gustaba, ella decía que el mío no tenía nada que envidiarle. Puede que no, porque ella me lo cuidaba y arreglaba bastante bien, pero siempre tiende a gustarnos más lo de los demás que lo propio, creo yo.

-Estate quieta, ¡para ya! Te acabo de peinar y si sigues moviéndote así acabarás fatal, te verán y no te volverán a llamar jamás. Incluso puede que dejes de dar conciertos y tengas que vivir en la calle. Anda, para. – Dijo mientras me daba los últimos retoques y aplicaba algo de laca sobre mi pelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A veces podía llegar a ser tan exagerada que daba miedo.

-Te has pasado, Kate. Quizá te despidan a ti por hacer tal desastre con mi pelo. Puede que incluso sea buena idea, estoy empezando a no aguantarte. - Le guiñé un ojo y ella rió.

-No podrías vivir sin mí, cielo. Hala, vete, me has herido profundamente. Qué pena que solo puedan oírte y no verte, ¡hoy estás guapísima! Soy toda una artista, ¿eh? A veces incluso querría llorar. – Fingió retirar una lágrima de su cara y se echó a reír, mientras que yo la miraba con cara de "no tienes remedio".

Me dirigí a hacer mi última entrevista del día. Saludé al presentador y me senté delante del micrófono que habían dispuesto para mí. Me hicieron más preguntas y hablé con algunas fans que llamaron por teléfono. Incluso tuve que rapear al más puro estilo _Nicki Minaj_. Me encantaba hacerlo. Entonces llegó una pregunta que no esperaba oír, al menos no tan pronto.

-Bueno, Alex. Hemos tenido el privilegio de oír algo en primicia esta mañana en nuestro programa. Alguien, conocido mundialmente de hecho, se siente atraído por ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Intenté hacerme la interesante, como siempre hacía. No me gustaba ser tan obvia.

-Emm…Algo he oído, sí. ¿Podrías recordarme quién es esa persona? He escuchado muchas cosas últimamente. – Fingí una risa.

-Harry Styles, ¿te suena? Bueno, vaya pregunta estúpida. Claro que sabes quién es.

-¡Oh! Ya me acuerdo, ¡sí! Me halagó mucho oír eso, la verdad. ¿Cuántas chicas pueden decir que el mismísimo Harry Styles de _One Direction_ tiene sus ojos puestos en ellas? – Intenté sonar de una forma graciosa y dulce, y parece que lo conseguí.

-Entonces ya sabrás la pregunta que voy a hacerte a continuación, ¿verdad? – El locutor me miró alzando una de sus cejas. - ¿Quieres que lo diga, o prefieres contestarla tú directamente?

-Dispara. – Sonreí, haciéndome la loca.

-¿Puede ser que tengas…cierto 'crush' en Styles? – Notaba que el hombre se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Yo también pensaba divertirme. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría pasar?

-Pues, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, tiene una voz increíble y es muy guapo. Además, siempre he sentido debilidad por el pelo rizado y los ojos verdes. Claro que me gusta Harry, ¿a quién no?

Me quedé satisfecha con mi respuesta. Tampoco había revelado demasiado.

En ese instante caí en algo. El presentador había dicho antes que había oído cierta primicia en SU programa esa misma mañana. Oh, no. Por eso sonreía tanto al hacerme estas preguntas. Y por eso mi padre dijo que me llevaría una grata sorpresa.

_One Direction_ estaba en América. En Los Ángeles. En la emisora de radio en la que yo me encontraba en ese mismo instante.

Ni si quiera tuve que girarme para notar que un par de ojos verdes me miraban desde el otro lado del cristal con mirada divertida.

Tierra, trágame.


	3. I Didn't See It Coming

Después de algunas preguntas más, por fin había acabado mi mañana radiofónica. Mientras recogía mis cosas para irme a casa, empecé a preparar un plan mental para salir del edificio lo más deprisa posible sin ser vista por cierto chico de pelo rizado. Pero lamentablemente, para ello necesitaría un plan digno de espía, y nunca había sido muy de ver ese tipo de películas. Ahora me lamentaba de ello.

-Estás muy callada, Alex. Normalmente, ahora estarías quejándote sobre cuánto necesitarías un buen masaje. – La voz risueña de Kate me trajo de vuelta a la pequeña habitación. Viendo que no respondía con alguna de mis frecuentes bromas, frunció el ceño. –Eh, ¿qué pasa? Me estás llegando a preocupar.

-La he liado, ¿verdad?- Fue lo único que dije. -Antes en la entrevista, me refiero. Si hubiera sabido que _ellos_ estaban aquí no habría abierto mi maldita bocaza. Antes moría por conocerlos y ahora…ahora no estoy tan segura. Me da vergüenza. – Sentí que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-¡No seas tonta, mujer! Si esto te hace sentir mejor, te lo diré. El chico ese, ¿Harry?, ha estado de pie detrás del cristal todo el tiempo. ¡Y juraría que los ojos le brillaban al escuchar lo que dijiste! – Me apuntó con el cepillo que estaba a punto de guardar en su neceser. – Estoy convencida de que le gustas, y mucho. Pero…si no lo quieres para ti, ¡aquí hay una servidora dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar! Sé que le gustan las mayores.

Le lancé un cojín que logró esquivar perfectamente. – No seas exagerada. Además, claro que le gusto, como a todos. A todos les gusta mi dinero y mi fama, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Ni si quiera me conoce.

-Porque él también tiene dinero y fama, idiota. Puede que incluso más que tú.- Bromeó.

En ese instante, la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió y apareció una cara conocida.

-Alex, cariño, nos vamos. Lleva tus cosas al coche y podremos ir a comer. Te llevaré a un sitio bonito, lo has hecho muy bien hoy.- Mi padre me dio un beso en la cabeza y regresó por donde había venido.

-¿Preparada para salir, cagueta?- Dijo Kate pasando por mi lado y dándome un codazo.

-No.

-Ya.- Justo cuando iba a salir, se giró. –Ah, por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que los chicos de la banda esa se fueron ya hace un rato. Una pena.- Y con esto se fue, sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta.

Genial. Mi plan de espía al garete.

Durante el almuerzo, mi padre me contó que sabía que _One Direction_ iba a estar en la radio esa misma mañana, pero que no había sido cosa suya. Que ojalá lo hubiera sido, dijo. Entonces, se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

-Cariño, siento mucho no haber consultado esto contigo antes pero estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste esta mañana en el coche y decidí hablar con el manager de los chicos. He llegado a un acuerdo con él y se quedarán todo el verano en Los Ángeles. Para componer. Una canción para tu próximo álbum y otra para el de ellos. ¿Qué te parece?- A continuación bebió de su jarra de cerveza, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

A veces mi padre lograba intimidarme.

-¿Que qué me parece? Papá, algún día pediré que construyan un monumento en tu nombre, lo juro. ¡Gracias por hacer esto por mí! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Y, ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana mismo, está todo arreglado. ¡Va a ser la bomba!

Papá, nunca digas eso en público. Jamás, pensé.

-Y, otra cosa. Unos de los chicos, ¿Harry, puede ser? Se acercó a mí y me dio las gracias por organizar todo esto, es muy fan tuyo. Espero que no esté pensando en quitarme a mi pequeña.- Su mirada era divertida.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo que soy tu pequeña incluso cuando tengo 30 años? Y, a demás, no vayas tan deprisa, estás loco. Ni si quiera tiene mi teléfono, y ese es el primer paso, ¿no?

-Sí que lo tiene, se lo he dado yo. Te informará sobre todos los datos para mañana. – Sonrío, satisfecho.

¿Qué? ¿Hace falta mencionar que justo en ese instante querría haber matado a mi padre?

La tarde pasó sin sobresaltos, por no decir que fue bastante aburrida. Mi padre trabajaba mucho y pasaba casi todo el día fuera, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo solía quedarme sola en casa.

Estábamos a principios de verano y ya hacía un calor insoportable, cosas de California. Encendí el aire acondicionado en toda la casa y me preparé un batido de kiwi con hielo, mi favorito. Me senté en el sofá y puse _Mean Girls_. No importaba cuántas veces había visto esta película, siempre me hacía reír. Cuando llegaba mi parte favorita, mi móvil empezó a vibrar.

_1 Mensaje._

Lo abrí, creyendo que sería de mi mejor amiga Cassie. Siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos.

_Número desconocido_.

_"¡Hola! Tu padre me dio tu número esta mañana para hacerte saber los planes que tenemos, aunque querría habértelo pedido yo en persona ;) Nos vemos mañana en los estudios de West Avenue a las 4 pm. Estoy deseando conocerte, Alex Bennett."_

Harry Styles acababa de mandarme un mensaje. Guau. Además, no hacía otra cosa que ponerme uno de esos guiños, qué directo. Me gusta, todo hay que decirlo.

Sin darle más importancia, dejé el móvil a un lado y seguí disfrutando de mi batido helado y mi película.


	4. Two Can Play This Game

_"It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just th-"_

¿Qué? ¿Imagine Dragons estaba dando un concierto en mi habitación mientras dormía?

_"Now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am…"_

Un momento. Es mi móvil.

-¿Diga…?- Dije intentando sonar lo más despierta que pude. Fallo.

-¡Aleeeeeex! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué vas a hacer en este bello día de hoy?- La voz risueña de mi amiga Cassie sonó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Mmm, Cassie, ¿acabas de llamarme a las….- Miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche.-…9 de la mañana?! Un sábado. ¿Para preguntarme tal estupidez?- Gruñí mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

-Vale, vale, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, de todas formas ya lo sé. ¡Has quedado con _One Direction_! Eres una pequeña zorra, eh…Suerte que te quiero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Tampoco me importaba mucho la respuesta, siendo sinceros.

-Las noticias vuelan. Entonces, ¿qué haces aún en la cama? ¡Vas a llegar tarde! Y a One Direction no se le hace esperar.- Me advirtió bromeando.

-¡Hemos quedado a las 4, Cassie! ¡A las cuatro de la tarde! ¡¿Cómo voy a llegar tarde?!- Me retiré la almohada de la cara y me incorporé en la cama. –Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

-Tú y tu buen humor por la mañana. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Diviértete!- Oí cómo lanzaba un beso desde el otro lado del teléfono y al instante colgó.

Mi amiga Cassie, tan oportuna como siempre. Cassandra Wright ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegué a Los Ángeles. Tenemos la misma edad, así que congeniamos perfectamente. Es una de las bailarinas de mis giras. Desde el primer momento en que la vi hace unos años en la primera audición, supe que la quería como parte del tour, su estilo era increíble. Muy limpio y elegante. Es bastante más alta que yo, cosa que es normal. Tiene los ojos marrones y su pelo castaño oscuro le cae en bonitos rizos sobre los hombros. Lo que se dice físicamente, es todo lo contrario a mí. Por lo demás, podría decirse que somos como almas gemelas.

Tras abrir la ventana y respirar el cálido y fresco aire de la calle, me encaminé hacia el baño para darme una buena ducha refrescante.

Legó el momento. 3:45 pm. Mejor salía ya o llegaría tarde, algo no muy común en mí. Después de estar casi veinte minutos pensando en qué ponerme, me decidí por unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta básica blanca de tirantas, mi varsity azul marino y mis converse del mismo color. Informal, pero no demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, solo íbamos a escribir. Antes de salir de casa, me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y me puse mis gafas de sol favoritas.

Me encaminé hacia mi coche, un mini descapotable color crema, regalo de mi padre al cumplir los 16. Encendí la radio y _Diamonds_ de _Rihanna_ empezó a sonar. Me encantaba esa canción.

Cuando por fin llegué al estudio, aparqué en uno de los espacios reservados para mí y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la parte trasera. No quería llamar demasiado la atención.

Justo en ese momento, vislumbré una silueta junto a la puerta. Era un chico alto y moreno, con una mecha rubia en el pelo, y estaba fumando. Arrugué la nariz, pues no soportaba el olor del tabaco.

-¡Hola! Tú eres Zayn, ¿verdad? Soy Alex, me alegro de conocerte. – Le tendí la mano, la cual aceptó encantado con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé quién eres, ¡soy un gran fan! Mi novia no para de cantar tus canciones a pleno pulmón cuando salen en la radio.- Rió con ganas.

-Perrie, ¿no? Me encanta _Little Mix, _¡no paré de votar por ellas! Espero que se lo hagas saber.- Sonreí a la vez que él lo hacía. Qué suerte tenía Perrie, su novio tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

-Lo haré, le encantará.- Rió y tiró el cigarrillo.- Deberías entrar, algunos ya han llegado, yo tengo que esperar a Liam.

-De acuerdo, ¡te veo ahora!- Antes de poder entrar, volví a oír mi nombre.

-¡Alex! Bonita cazadora.- Zayn me guiñó un ojo. No me había fijado en que él llevaba una igual.

Recorrí al menos cuatro pasillos diferentes tratando de encontrar el estudio número 9, sin resultado. Cuando empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia el mostrador de información, oí a alguien gritar mi nombre desde el final del corredor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Te veo un poco perdida.-Una mirada pícara apareció en su cara.

-Vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Harry Styles, ¿permites que me desmaye un segundo?- Le miré divertida. No sabía por qué pero no me sentía para nada nerviosa o intimidada.

Rió.- Alex Bennett, encantado de hablar contigo en persona. Eres más guapa en persona.- No dejaba de sonreír. Qué hoyuelos…

-Gracias… Espero que eso fuera un cumplido. A todo esto, sí, necesito ayuda, llevo dando vueltas todo este tiempo y sigo sin encontrar el estudio 9, ¡solo veo hasta el 8!- Dije exasperadamente.

Un momento, ¿por qué me miraba así? A continuación y sin decir nada, me quitó el papel que señalaba el número de la puerta a la que debía ir que llevaba en la mano y le dio la vuelta.

-Es imposible que encuentras la habitación número 9 porque no existe. Esto es un 6.- Noté que se estaba conteniendo para no echarse a reír.

Genial, había estado mirando el papel al revés. Por segunda vez, había quedado en evidencia delante de Harry.

Se dio cuenta de que me sentía algo incómoda, así que me miró con una sonrisa leve y sincera.

-Vamos, iremos juntos. ¡Tenemos un _hit_ que escribir!

Era la primera vez que estaba con estos chicos y ya me inspiraban confianza. Hacían bromas e intentaban que me sintiera cómoda en todo momento, que me sintiera parte de ellos. Creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien.

La parte personal iba viento en popa, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de la profesional. Nos encontrábamos en una especie de bloqueo mental y ninguno daba con la letra adecuada para la canción, ni siquiera Niall conseguía sacar algo con la guitarra. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que empezamos.

-Chicos, esto es imposible. Me rindo. Nunca he tardado tanto en escribir una canción, ¡compuse mi último álbum entero en una semana!- Suspiré frustrada.

-Tranquila, tampoco podemos pretender escribirla en un solo día.- Tenían razón cuando decían que Liam era el más sensato de todos.- Puede que no tengamos nada concreto pero al menos tenemos una idea de lo que queremos transmitir, ¿que es…?- Nos miró a todos, dándonos la palabra.

-Una canción movida que hable sobre dos personas que se conocen y se gustan, al estilo C'mon C'mon pero desde el punto de vista de la chica.- Dijo Zayn monótonamente mientras se daba golpezitos en la rodilla con un boli.

-¡Punto para Zayn!- Gritó Louis, haciendo que me sobresaltara. –No, hablando en serio, creo que partiendo de eso deberíamos componer primero la melodía, así después será más fácil dar con la letra.

-Louis tiene razón.- Apuntó Liam.- Niall, ¿seguro qué no tienes nada?

Niall suspiró.- Nada, tío. Lo siento. Creo que debe ser el cansancio del vuelo de ayer, no he dormido nada en toda la noche.

-Bueno, pues empecemos por la letra entonces.- Sugirió Louis, viendo que su plan no iba a dar resultado.

Entonces habló Harry.- Creo que, aferrándonos a lo que hemos dicho antes sobre el tema de la canción, eso de que chica conoce a chico y ella se siente atraída por él, puede que haya alguien de entre nosotros que podría componer sobre esto centrándose en su propia experiencia…- Me miró fijamente y yo le fulminé con la mirada.- Lo digo por algo que creí escuchar ayer, nada más.

-¿Te refieres a ti mismo, Styles?- Respondí. No iba a dejarle ganar esta vez.

-Puede.- Con esto, se giró hacia Niall y ambos empezaron a sacar algún que otro ritmo.

Liam me miró comprensivamente.- Tranquila, aprenderás a soportarlo.

Eso esperaba. ¿Así que no iba a ponérmelo nada fácil? Está bien. Que gane el mejor.

Componer con los chicos no iba a ser tan sencillo como esperaba, y no solo hablo del odioso bloqueo musical.


	5. Mixed Up

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del móvil volvió a despertarme. "_Si vuelve a ser Cassie, no dudaré en presentarme en su casa y cometer un asesinato_", pensé. Pero solo vibró un par de veces, lo cual significaba que era un mensaje. La habitación estaba tan a oscuras que ni siquiera podía mirar la pantalla sin que me dolieran los ojos.

_"Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. A los chicos y a mí nos extrañó que no vinieras al estudio esta mañana, así que decidí llamar a tu padre para ver si estabas bien. ¡Es hora de levantarse! – H."_

El mensaje de Harry me había dejado algo confundida. ¿Cómo que no me había presentado en el estudio? Pero si habíamos quedado a las 10, ¿qué hora sería?

Miré el reloj de mi mesilla de noche, como solía hacer todas las mañanas. No podía ser. Imposible. ¡Las 2 de la tarde! Había dormido casi 14 horas. Todo el mundo sabe que me encanta dormir pero…esto ya era demasiado.

Decidí contestar al mensaje.

_"Gracias por preocuparos, estoy bien. Estaba cansada, supongo. Demasiado. Siento no haber ido, os lo compensaré. – A."_

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin preocuparme en ponerme algo decente. Entré en la cocina donde mi padre estaba ya poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días. Has llegado justo para el almuerzo.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Por qué no me has despertado?! Había quedado con los chicos y los he dejado plantados. Ahora pensarán que soy una arrogante a la que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza. Qué vergüenza.- Me desplomé en la silla mientras mi padre colocaba mi plato de comida delante de mí. Lasaña casera, mi favorita.

-Nadie va a pensar eso de ti, Alex. Ya seguiréis componiendo, ¡tenéis todo el verano por delante!

En ese momento mi móvil volvió a sonar.

-Alex, te he dicho mil veces que nada de teléfonos en la mesa. Aprovecha este tiempo para hablar con tu adorado padre.- Sonrió para sí mismo.

Este hombre no tenía remedio.

Después del almuerzo decidí llamar a Cassie. Le prometí que le contaría todo sobre el día anterior, pero entonces recordé que aún tenía un mensaje sin abrir.

_"¿Nos lo compensarás? Eso suena algo indecente, según cómo se mire. Los chicos y yo vamos a ir esta noche a cenar a algún restaurante del centro, nada demasiado forma, ¿te apetece venir? Creo que sería una buena forma de compensar tu ausencia de hoy, nos lo debes. Puedes llevar a alguien so quieres. Te recogeré a las 7 pm en tu casa, nada de 'peros'. – H."_

Lo medité durante un momento. La verdad es que me vendría bien despejarme un rato, y además sería una buena forma de conocernos un poco mejor. Seguro que nos vendría bien a la hora de trabajar.

Ahora sí que debía llamar a Cassie, se pondría como loca. Así que, antes de marcar el número de mi mejor amiga, grité:

-¡Papáaaaa! ¡No me esperes para cenar!

-¡No, no, no! ¡El verde no! Ponte el rosa. No, ese rosa no, el otro. ¡El rosa palo! Queda muy bien con tu tono de piel.- Cassie no paraba de criticar cada vestido que cogía del armario.

-¡Deja de marearme, pesada! Está bien, está bien, ¿este?- Dije mientras sacaba el vestido al que se refería mi amiga.- Suerte que se te da bien esto de la moda si no, ¿qué sería de mí?- Pregunté con dramatismo.

-Nada, amiga mía, absolutamente nada. Ahora ayúdame con esto. ¿El morado o el rojo?- Sujetó un vestido en cada mano, examinándolos uno a uno minuciosamente.

-El rojo, definitivamente. ¡Vas a causar furor! Aunque si llego a saber que ibas a estar más guapa que yo, hubiera elegido el morado.- Fruncí el ceño y me eché a reír al ver que me miraba con extrañeza.

-Me lo había creído, ¿vale? Entonces el rojo, decidido. ¡Hazme uno de tus peinados bonitos!

Seguimos preparándonos durante las siguientes dos horas. Al fin, Cassi decidió recogerse el pelo en un moño alto y yo opté por rizarlo y dejarlo suelto. Justo cuando pasaban cuatro minutos de las 7 sonó el timbre. Oí a mi padre recibir a la persona y saludarla. Qué puntual.

Intenté bajar las escaleras lo más erguida y elegantemente posible, pero los tacones que llevaba no ayudaron mucho. Cassie bajó detrás de mí y sentí que me daba un pellizco en el brazo en el momento en que vio a Harry allí de pie. No sabía si era porque estaba nerviosa o porque estaba guapísimo. La camisa azul marino que llevaba le quedaba perfectamente ajustada a su torso. Vale, nota mental, debo quitarme estas cosas de la cabeza si quiero volver a mirarle a los ojos sin pensar mal.

-Vaya, ¿quién es esta belleza tan deslumbrante? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- Dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Me refería a tu amiga.- Respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a Cassie y tendiéndole la mano.-Encantado, soy Harry.- Le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Y allí me quedé yo, plantada en mitad de la sala sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en dejarme en ridículo? No sabía por qué pero estaba empezando a molestarme.

Sin embargo, Harry vino hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo. Sentí su respiración en mi oído.- Era broma, estás muy guapa.- Susurró.

Entonces me sonrojé como nunca. Nueva nota mental. Alex, para.

-Gracias.- Aún así sonreí de forma sincera.- Anda, vámonos ya.- Empujé a ambos hacia la puerta y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el restaurante.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien y no quería que la noche acabara tan pronto.

La cena podría resumirse en que Niall no paró de pedir comida, Liam contó su primera experiencia en X Factor, Harry me sorprendió por no soltar ninguno de sus comentarios indecentes, y yo no dejé de babear al escuchar el acento tan gracioso de Zayn. Por otro lado, juraría que Louis no dejó de mirar a Cassie en toda la noche, lo cual me parecía raro porque sé que tiene novia. Bueno, aquello no era asunto mío, al fin y al cabo.

De repente, Niall llamó nuestra atención.- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no vamos a alguno de esos clubs de por aquí? ¡La noche es joven y nosotros también! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Creo que todos estábamos esperando oír una proposición como tal porque no tardamos ni un segundo en levantarnos de la mesa y encaminarnos hacia los coches.

Al final decidimos entrar en uno de esos clubs VIP del centro que no cierran en toda la noche. Nada más entrar, me encaminé hacia el guardarropa y solté mi chaqueta. Ahora me sentía más liberada y lista para bailar. Justo cuando me dirigía hacia la pista, alguien me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí. Volví a sentir su respiración en mi oído.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Me encantaba cuando me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Invitas tú?- Pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Solo si bailas conmigo.

Tenía ganas de bailar, así que, ¿por qué no? Sería un buen trato.

-Hecho.- Le agarré la mano y tiré de él hacia la barra.

Harry pidió nuestras bebidas y hablamos un rato hasta acabarlas. Ahora yo sabía que él tenía un gato llamado Dusty y él sabía que yo nunca había tenido mascota pero que me encantaría tener un carlino. Una conversación de lo más interesante, lo sé.

Me tendió la mano y yo acepté encantada. Notaba que el alcohol empezaba a hacerme efecto.

Nos situamos en el centro de la pista y empezamos a bailar. Sonaba una de esas canciones marchosas y pegadizaz y yo me sentía algo desinhibida. No sé cómo pasó, pero en algún momento empecé a notar la mano de Harry clavada firmemente en mi cintura y, ¿besos en el cuello? Harry me estaba besando el cuello. Y entonces más arriba, y más, y más…

-Lo siento, creo que no me encuentro muy bien. Voy a salir fuera un rato a que me dé el aire, ¿vale?

Si dejarle tiempo para contestar, salí a trompicones de entre todo el alboroto de gente hacia la calle, una vez puesto el ridículo sello que me garantizaba el poder volver a entrar. Algo de lo que no estaba segura de querer volver a hacer. Me sentía mareada y estúpida. Por un lado, había soñado con esto desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, el besar a Harry, me refiero. Pero por otro no me parecía correcto, apenas le conocía y no quería ser pillada por fans y salir en las noticias a la mañana siguiente. Intenté llamar a Cassie pero solo saltó el buzón de voz. La última vez que la vi bailaba animadamente con Louis y Niall, así que tampoco quise interrumpirla. Parecía feliz.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Pedir un taxi? Ni hablar.

¿Llamar a papá? Eso sí que no. Al menos, no a las 4 de la mañana.

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Vamos, sube al coche. Te llevo a casa.


End file.
